Everyone Falls Sometimes
by Anzu Fan
Summary: It's something everyone ought to know, that no matter how great you are, sometimes such as at the roller skating rink you fall. Jou and Yami, friendship tribute.


Disclaimer: Me? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? Heh heh heh…ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA!!! Yeah…no. Sorry.

Er, another plot bunny, one-shot…actually inspired by...I'm not sure what. Oh well. Hope you like. Not really any pairings or anything…a friendship kinda thing for Jou and Yami.

Also...I'd like to apologize in advance to my beta for uploading this without sending it to them first. Sorry, Devious...OO;

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

000

**Everyone Falls Sometimes**

"Admit it. You're in over your head."

Mou Hitori no Yuugi glared upwards. "Shut up."

Jonouchi wasn't sure whether he ought to grin or help him up.

Mou Hitori no Yuugi pressed his palms against the slick wood flooring, flipping them back as though he were an acrobat making the bridge, the kind of thing he saw kids doing at a random gymnastics class. On his back, this was a rather compromising position – exposing his stomach, making a few girls glance his way – but he slipped, losing his balance. He hit the ground again.

Jou still wasn't sure whether he ought to help him up or not.

Sometimes he had to remind himself that this person – the Other Yuugi, this stranger in his best friend's body – was royalty. Something out of the ordinary. Something strange.

If he laughed, the pharaoh more than likely wouldn't take kindly to it. If he helped him up, it ran the risk of insult – the whole, "I can get up on my own!" argument they'd been waging for the past ten minutes. So, Jou stood by, distinctly awkward.

Mou Hitori no Yuugi glared at his feet. "Remind me again; why did you and Honda invite me to this?"

"'Cause it's supposed to be fun. Guy's night out, since Anzu didn't want to come."

"But what is the _point _of thi-AGH!" He fell again, this time painfully on his wrist.

Jou – ignoring the pharaoh's pride – skated forward, knelt down, and grabbed his bared forearm, pulling him to his feet.

The pharaoh stumbled, but Jou held him up. It was very unusual to see him make a move that was not composed, careful. Also was it strange to see the pharaoh hanging on to someone else for help. His palms were pink and raw from repeatedly slapping them onto the ground, trying to keep himself up.

Jou paused for a moment, before saying, "Maybe skating isn't the best thing for you, huh?"

Mou Hitori no Yuugi did not release his hold on Jou's arm, still wavering on the spot. "…I must look ridiculous…"

Jou cocked one eyebrow. "Nah. You're a newbie. Takes time to get used to it."

The pharaoh did not answer, eyes trailing to the rail. He did not voice it, but Jou got the message. Hey, he wasn't _completely_ dense.

"Hang on, I'll help you get over there," Jou said reassuringly. He immediately regretted the words, as the pharaoh's eyes lowered, embarrassedly.

It was definitely a pride thing, Jou decided, skates rattling slightly as he wheeled to the edge of the rink. Honda rolled over, but said nothing as the pharaoh clutched at the railing.

It was very quiet between them all.

Jou finally said, "Y'know, not everyone's great at this kind of thing. It takes time. I mean, you've never even been on skates before, have you?"

Mou Hitori didn't answer, watching a little girl roll by, the little one squealing in delight. His palms tightened on the railing, peeling green paint and all on the metal.

"I'm not…used to failing," the pharaoh admitted. His knuckles were white.

Jou looked at him again. He glanced at Honda, who nodded, and rolled away, saying something about getting everyone something to eat.

The pharaoh's face was down, staring at the carpeting outside the rink. A few guys nearby – elbowing each other like goons – laughed at the two, or perhaps merely at the skinny boy, who simply couldn't seem to skate.

The pharaoh's ears reddened. Jou – contrary to the rink rules – swung his lanky legs over the lower railing and seated himself, arms supported by the upper railing. Even now, he was nearly as tall as the pharaoh. "Y'know, it's only failing when you give up. Falling down…everyone does that."

The pharaoh finally looked at him. Jou grinned at him. "C'mon buddy. It's not as hard as it looks. Trick is to not tense up."

Mou Hitori no Yuugi nodded. He turned himself around, still hanging on to the railing, and swung his torso between the railings, seating himself by Jou. "You know, Jonouchi," he said finally, "you are wiser than others give you credit for."

Jou's eyebrow rose again. "Uh thanks…what did I say?"

The pharaoh shook his head. Without another word, he swung himself out again, and began his attempt at skating again.

Jou kept an eye on him. Just in case he fell.

"Jonouchi. Earth to Jonouchi." Honda was waving an open bag of chips beneath his nose.

"I'll get 'em in a minute. Give him a sec."

He was actually getting the motions – he could move from place to place, and his form was looser, flowing to the movements. As he neared the groups of goons, Jou grinned, and extricated himself from the railing, preparing to call him over.

He saw the man's arm swing out a bit too late.

Mou Hitori no Yuugi himself being shoved to the side, feet leaving the ground. His eyes widened, and his lips parted, but he made no sound.

Jou leaped towards him, but fell. He watched as the pharaoh came to the ground.

Watched as his face set, determined.

Watched as his palms made contact with the wooden floor.

In a shockingly acrobatic move, as his hands hit the floor, his body twisted and, shifting his weight through his hands, through his fingertips, he flipped forward, moving through the air like a dart.

His feet hit the ground, and he slowed to a stop.

Turning, he found Jou, Honda, and several strangers staring at him. Skating back, he ignored the man that had sent him flying.

Leaning on the side of the rink, he stared blankly at the bag of chips. "What on Earth are these?"

Jou blinked, accepting his hand as the pharaoh pulled him to his feet. "They're-er-chips. Potato chips."

Mou Hitori no Yuugi's eyes widened slightly, observing one of them. "…How are they related to potatoes?"

No mention of the blow that had left a bruise across his side. No attention to his scratched palms. No thought to the acrobatic stunt.

Jou shook his head. "Thanks for helping me up."

Mou Hitori no Yuugi did not answer, placing one chip in his mouth. He swallowed before saying, "We all fall sometimes." Then, he reached for another chip.

000

This was a bit random. Oh well. And I don't exactly agree with Jou on the falling thing for skating. I don't fall sometimes; I fall every time. Read and Review!


End file.
